William Redington Hewlett
Visual Early Life William (Bill) Redington Hewlett was born on May 20, 1913, in Ann Arbor Michigan to his father Albion Hewlett, a respected physician and faculty member at the University of Michigan (Scully). It was only three years later that the Hewlett family moved to San Francisco, Albion Hewlett's hometown, where he took a similar medical faculty position at Stanford University (Scully). While battling dyslexia throughout his childhood, William Hewlett excelled when it came to math and sciences (Scully). Despite excelling in school, William often had trouble developing and adapting to the world around him (Scully). His ability to overcome such obstacles sparked his passion for problem solving which carried over into his career in engineering and information science (Scully). Another contributing factor to young William Hewlett's passion for the sciences was his father's sudden passing (Sharpe). When Hewlett was 12, his father suffered from a brain tumor that ultimately led to his death (Sharpe). While always fascinated with the sciences, his four years at Lowell High School did not prove him to be an exemplary student--at least when it came to grades (Scully). While not fully qualified for entry to Stanford University, Hewlett kept his sights set high and was able to get a recommendation from his principal when she learned his father was Albion Hewlett, one of her greatest students (Sharpe). It was at Standford University that William met David Packard, his soon to be business partner. Over the years, the two became close through their passions for the outdoors, discovery, and invention (Sharpe). While also being an ROTC reserve member, Hewlett graduated from Stanford with a Bachelor's degree in 1934 (Scully). Soon after, in 1936, he got a Master's degree in Electrical Engineering from MIT, and subsequently achieved his degree of Engineering back at Stanford (Scully). It was at this point in 1939 that William Hewlett and David Packard wasted no time in forming the Hewlett-Packard partnership and company, which began in their garage with an initial investment of $538 (Scully). Bibliography #William Redington Hewlett by Robert J. Scully and Marlan O. Scully The National Academies Press http://www.nap.edu/readingroom.php?book=biomems&page=whewlett.html Citation: (Scully) #Hewlett-Packard, The Early Years by Ed Sharpe Southwest Museum of Engineering, Communications and Computation http://www.smecc.org/hewlett-packard,_the_early_years.htm Citation: (Sharpe) Edited by Jason Williams - September 24 at 9:39 a.m. Contributions William Hewlett made many contributions to information technology. He co-founded the Hewlett-Packard Company with David Packard, a company that has developed several electronic devices, including personal computers. For a time, he also contributed to the success of other electronics companies. From 1950 to 1957, he was on the board of directors of the Institute of Radio Engineers (now known as the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers), and served as the president of the institute in 1954. He also helped a small company known as the Western Electronic Manufacturers Association become a much more successful one, now called the American Electronics Association. Each of these companies have taken great strides and contributed much to information science and technologies. Hewlett also hired Steve Jobs early in his career, when Jobs was still in school. This inspired Jobs to keep moving up in the technology world where he became quite the information scientist. Most of Hewlett's contributions were simply helping others get a boost in the field, but at the same time, he contributed several patents of his own. Edited by Jason Williams - September 24 at 9:45 a.m. Publications, Patents, and Other Intellectual Property Most of William Hewlett’s contributions in terms of intellectual property were in the form of patents. Some of his more notable contributions were in the form of oscillators, such as the audio frequency oscillator, which then evolved into the video frequency oscillator. All of the patents that Hewlett worked on were in attempts to move towards an improved instrumentation product for universities, but he found that the need for a personal computer was taking precedent over the customer base. Below is a timeline of patents that involved Hewlett. Notice there is a gap after the first patent because of his involvement in the armed forces during World War II. 1942-Variable frequency oscillation generator. U.S. Patent 2,268,872. 1951-Voltage attenuator. U.S. Patent 2,539,352. With D. Packard. Timing apparatus. U.S. Patent 2,558,249. 1952-Modified Wien-Bridge Oscillator. U.S. Patent 2,583,649. Modified Wien-Bridge Oscillator. U.S. Patent 2,583,943; With H. M. Zeidler. High-frequency generator. U.S. Patent 2,652,511. 1955-With H. E. Overacker. Adjustable coupling device and monitoring means therefor. U.S. Patent 2,724,799. 1959-Broad band waveguide directional coupler. U.S. Patent 2,871,452. 1961-With J. M. Cage. Direct current amplifier and modulator therefor. U.S. Patent 3,014,135. 1966-With W. B. Wholey. Fixed coaxial line attenuator with dielectric-mounted resistive film. U.S. Patent 3,227,975. With H. T. Friis. High-frequency impedance bridge utilizing an impedance standard that operates at a low frequency. U.S. Patent 3,260,936. 1967-Ohmmeter utilizing field effect transistor as a constant current source. U.S. Patent 3,328,685. 1971-With G. Justice. Distance measuring apparatus. U.S. Patent 3,619,058 In 1983, Hewlett helped to write an introduction for the book Inventions of Opportunity: Matching Technology with Market Needs. This book outlined the contributions of Hewlett-Packard to the world of electronics and how HP used those improvements to lead to their own success. Edited by Jason Williams - September 24 at 9:52 a.m. 'Career' William Redington Hewlett had a long, prolific, and influential career, where he was marked as one of the most innovative entrepreneurs. While he was attending Stanford University he became acquainted with his future business partner, David Packard. Together, they founded the Hewlett-Packard Company in August of 1937. HP would later incorporate in 1947 and go public in 1957. The early days at HP consisted of several projects, with their first financially successful product being a precision audio oscillator (model HP200A). The Walt Disney Company purchased the first seven oscillators produced to use in the movie Fantasia. This product launched HP allowing them to focus on cutting edge innovation like miniaturization in manufacturing and perfecting technology, which would be used in all major industries. Being one of the first major startup companies in Silicon Valley, Hewlett and Packard ran the company with a much more intimate and laid-back approach, different to what corporate America was accustomed to. They provided their employees with stock ownership options and flexible work hours. HP over the years has produced desktop computers, laptops, printers, servers, and many other products. Graduating from Stanford University with a degree in electrical engineering gave Hewlett the credentials needed to serve as President of Institute of Radio Engineers in 1954. Hewlett would end up being at the forefront of HP innovation for a little over five decades. He served as HP's President from 1964 to 1977, and served as CEO from 1968 to 1978. Hewlett helped lead HP to being the nations 13th largest business, with annual sales approaching $50 billion and close to ninety thousand employees across 120 countries (Gardner). William Hewlett would go on to be honorably recognized on multiple occasions. In 1995 he was awarded the Lemelson-MIT Lifetime Prize. He would also go on to receive the 3rd Annual Heinz Award Chairman's Medal with business partner David Packard. And just recently, William R. Hewlett was inducted into the Entrepreneur Walk of Fame, which was established to recognize and commemorate those who have had a long-lasting positive effect on entrepreneurship and technological advancement. Besides being known as a great entrepreneur, William Hewlett was also a very generous and caring philanthropist. Hewlett founded the William and Flora Hewlett Foundation which focuses on 'making grants to solve social and environmental problems at home and around the world'. Edited by Jason Williams - September 24 at 10:01 a.m. 'Awards and Recognitions' William Hewlett's contributions to the information and technology industry have been met with recognition from respected organizations and individuals worldwide. Over the span of his lifetime, William Hewlett has received over 13 honorary degrees, served on multiple presidential commissions, boards, committees, and also received numerous awards including The Presidential Medal of Science. Hewlett's list of awards include: § The National Medal of Science (1983) - Awarded to Hewlett by Ronald Reagan, this award is the nation's most prestigous award for outstanding contributions in the field of Science. It was awarded to Hewlett for his work in the pioneering of electronics and semi-conductor technolgies. § Lemelson-MIT Prize Lifetime Achievement Award (1995) - Dubbed as "the Oscar for Inventors." The award includes a $500,000 prize and is awarded to individuals who serve as role models for young inventors and whose ideas and inventions have significantly improved the world in which we live. § 3rd Annual Heinz Award Chairman's Medal (1997) - This award is given to honor lifetime achievement to individuals who have had a significant impact in their respected field. § Entrepreneur Walk of Fame (2011) - This award highlights entrepreneurs who have made significant impacts in job creation and technological progress. Hewlett was among the award's inaugural honorees along with Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, Thomas Edison, and others. § Eta Kappa Nu Eminent Member Award (1999) - The Eta Kappa Nu Eminent Member Award is the association's highest honor and recognizes significant contributions to electrical and computer engineering. Hewlett's honorary degrees include 5 honorary doctor of law degrees, 2 honorary doctor of science degrees, 3 honorary doctor of engineering degrees, and 1 honorary doctor of humane letters degree. He has served as an honorary trustee of California Academy of Sciences and trustee emeritus of the Carnegie Institute of Washington. Edited by Jason Williams - September 24 at 10:04 a.m. References: List of Patents Interview on Works in the Field Recognition for Work Recognition for Introduction Other background Info Allison Loehr- September 19,2012 at 19:14 Bill's Biography Calvin Labbe - September 23, 2012 at 23:23 Lemelson-MIT Prize Eta Kappa Nu Eminent Member Award Joseph Morris - September 23, 2012 at 23.37 William Redington Hewlett Entreprenuer Walk of Fame Hewlett Foundation Michael Iglesias - September 23, 2012 at 21:24 Hewlett-Packard the Early Years Jon Gluesenkamp - September 23 at 21:57